La voz que no es tuya
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Para el topic Taiora del foro Proyecto 1-8


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, la trama principal del fic fue basada en la idea que tomé de Freyja af-Folkvangr.

 **La voz que no es tuya**

Un susurro, enroscado entre las sombras difuminadas por las luces del subterráneo; así comenzó. Un sonido quisquilloso goteando en su oído. En aquel momento se presentó como algo ininteligible, la sombra antes del desastre.

En el reflejo que le devolvía la ventanilla observó un rostro cansado, unos ojos rojos y mechones alborotados. No le gustaba su cabello. Con frecuencia pensaba en alguna buena forma de arreglarlo —cortar o teñir se cruzaban siempre—, entonces a su mente llegaba, casi como una reprimenda, la imagen de Taichi diciendo con voz seria que su cabello era perfecto así, porque él amaba a la Sora que no debía caminar ni un paso para hallar el color de la vida.

Se lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo, a veces le costaba relacionar al Taichi siempre tosco con el Taichi romántico, ni siquiera sabía con certeza cuántas palabras coincidían con lo ficticio y lo verdaderamente formulado por la boca del chico, y no importaba. Bastaba con imaginarlo diciéndole aquello para que su corazón se volviera a sentir en su lugar.

Era una sensación a la que solamente Taichi tenía derecho a mover.

El traqueteo se detuvo y ella salió de su trance. Estaba por llegar a casa.

* * *

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse apartó la vista de la televisión, preparando una buena sonrisa de bienvenida para la recién llegada.

—¡Sora! —corrió hasta aprisionarla en sus brazos. Le besó los labios y a través de ellos sintió el frío de la noche.

—Al fin estoy aquí. —Sonrío—. Mamá te manda saludos.

—Hum… te extrañé. —Devolvió la sonrisa, más brillante e intencionada que antes. Sora supo lo que quería desde que lo vio observarla con esos ojos que necesitaban más que un beso, urgentes de arrastrarla hasta el punto más íntimo.

Así que no dijo nada cuando la llevó de la mano hasta su habitación y observó cada segundo de la ansiedad de su novio al devorar cada parte de su cuerpo que el viento había tocado, todo entre murmullos extraños, difíciles de comprender, ahogándose en su cuello.

Taichi lo sabía, desde algún punto de su pecho, que el valor tan propio de él había flaqueado al ver entrar a Sora. No lo podía explicar, nunca había sido bueno para dar razones. Pero sabía, sin duda, esa seguridad era lo que más lo aterraba, que quizá esa era la última noche que podría tenerla con él.

* * *

La alarma sonó tarde. Un regalo improvisado, un poco más de tiempo.

Se levantaron con armonía en los ojos, Sora se dirigió a la cocina sin mostrar una pizca de sueño.

Taichi odiaba el eddo٭, decía que era mejor comer patatas, aun así ella se encontraba a mitad de la cocina ordenando cuidadosamente cada alimento de su almuerzo. Le gustaba cuidar la alimentación de su esposo que se conformaba con comer lo que fuera, siempre y cuando se viera comestible.

«No caigas».

Escuchó, el ruido de la regadera desmembró el sonido hasta desaparecer.

Cuando Taichi estuvo listo para irse su almuerzo ya estaba listo, Sora apareció con una brocha en la mano.

—Creo que al departamento le hace falta color —dijo emocionada.

Taichi asintió, confiando en los a veces extravagantes gustos de la chica.

«Es lo correcto».

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada.

—Perdón, parece que aún tengo sueño. Ve con cuidado.

Días después Taichi deseó no haberla dejado sola nunca.

* * *

 **—** Un psicólogo —recomendó.

Sora había dejado de ser ella. Taichi había tenido que soportar los consejos de cada uno de sus amigos, preocupados, sí, pero que al fin y al cabo todos habían enfebrecido en forma de irritación.

—No está loca.

—Psicólogo no es sinónimo de locura, ella tiene algo, no es una enfermedad de las que yo trato o lo sabría. Taichi, llévala. —La mirada acuciante de Jou lo esclareció.

Sora estaba mal. Desde ese día que la había despedido ordinariamente y, al llegar, encontrarla encogida en un rincón rogando se detuviera. Entonces nada mejoró. No dormía durante las noches, hablando de voces que ahora le gritaban, jamás cedía ante los ruegos de Taichi cuando le preguntaba qué le decían esas voces, Sora prorrumpía en llanto, ni siquiera se calmaba sobre el pecho de su compañero de toda la vida.

* * *

Un ambiente sereno era lo que menos esperaba, algo no encajaba y sin embargo, aspiró hondo, riendo porque el haber encontrado el apartamento pintado del color que ella había prometido hace mucho, sólo simbolizaba un ánimo estable en Sora.

Ella apareció por detrás, su sombra se deslizó sobre el piso perniciosamente, consiguiendo trastocar sus nervios.

—Me alegra verte mejor. —Ingenuo.

—Las voces… — _Corre_. Pero Taichi no corrió, qué tal si esa vocecilla no provenía desde su interior—, ¿sabes que me dijeron? «Pinta», querían que la casa estuviera limpia… para nosotros.

Sonrió. Tenía el hedor de una sonrisa fermentada en la oscuridad.

Se abalanzó contra él. Demasiado tarde vio que en su mano no había una brocha, sino un brillante cuchillo, lo sostenía alto en su pequeña mano, plateado, manchado de rojo, alto de nuevo, y luego más rojo intenso. Hundido en una parte que ya no sentía.

«Ve con él».

Fue el último rumor que ensordeció la cabeza de Sora.

٭٭٭

—Deja de hacerlo, Hikari.

—¿Hacer qué?

Lo miró con ojos vidriosos. Él estuvo a punto de olvidar que su dulce voz estaba teñida con sangre.

—Sora y Taichi, no entiendo…

—Perdona, Takeru. —Corrió para envolverlo entre sus brazos, estrechándolo contra sí cada vez más.

Takeru se perdió en el momento.

Hikari se perdió en imágenes de cuerpos destrozados por las palabras que tanto le gustaba recitarles en su cabeza, en el charco de sangre que rodeaba a su hermano y a Sora. En el último brillo de dolor en la mirada de ambos.

* * *

¡Soy mala para escribir cosas de terror! Hice todo lo que pude, lo juro, me puse a leer y ver cosas de éste género (lo que aguanté porque soy gallina a toda honra), lo siento, **Freyja** , si esperabas algo mil veces mejor elaborado con tu idea…

 _Gracias por leer_.

٭ **Eddo** : tubérculo marrón y con pequeñas raíces parecido a la patata en sabor y textura, pero solo una vez cocido, ya que crudo resulta tóxico.


End file.
